baby we have roots like the trees
by enaimer
Summary: Pada akhirnya Rio tidak bisa terus berkonsentrasi pada catatannya kalau ada Karma di sampingnya. {karma/rio; 30daysotpchallenge} #1


**assassination classroom © yuusei matsui.** no profit gained from this work

 **rating / warnings.** T / ooc, high school au, pengkhianatan eyd

 **summary**. "Dan pada akhirnya Rio tidak bisa terus berkonsentrasi pada catatannya kalau ada Karma di sampingnya."

.

.

.

* * *

 **{** # **30daysotpchallenge**

1/30;

 **holding hands** **}**

* * *

.

.

.

Hanya satu hari di bulan September bercuaca sempurna bagi Karma untuk menggelung diri dalam selimut dari pagi sampai sore atau kalau perlu sampai besok sekalian. Tapi tidak dilakukannya karena satu pesan singkat dari Rio yang mengatakan gadis itu akan ada di perpustakaan kota kalau Karma mencarinya. Pemuda berhelai merah itu melompat dari kasur dan langsung menyambar kardigan yang tersampir di kursi meja belajar. Ia mengingat-ingat rute tercepat dari apartemennya menuju perpustakaan kota begitu keluar dari kamar.

Perjalanan memakan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit, padahal Karma sudah memotong jalan dan memilih untuk melewati gang-gang sempit agar lebih cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan namun tetap saja. Ia memarkir motornya dan bergegas mencari kepala pirang yang kemungkinan besar sedang asyik tenggelam dalam bukunya yang tebal begitu berhasil mencapai pintu masuk.

Ada.

Rio tengah menyalin sebaris kalimat dari buku paket di bindernya saat sebuah kunci motor mendarat di meja dengan cukup keras menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing dan kursi di sampingnya mendadak diduduki oleh seseorang yang ia kira sedang tidur lelap dalam tumpukan bantal dan selimut di apartemennya.

"Lho, Karma. Ngapain kesini kamu."

Kepala merah yang tadinya ditempelkan pada permukaan meja bangkit, kemudian ditumpukan ke telapak tangan. "Pacarnya capek-capek ngebut kesini malah ditanyain gitu. Aku pulang, nih."

Rio tertawa sambil menarik lengan Karma yang bangkit, berpura-pura mau pergi sungguhan. "Aku kira kamu mau tidur seharian. Kamu 'kan suka gitu kalau hari libur mendung begini."

Karma duduk lagi dengan berisik. Ada bunyi debaman dan derikan kursi saat dia memposisikan diri untuk kembali menempelkan sisi kepalanya di permukaan meja dengan wajah menghadap Rio. Ia tidak merespon kata-kata gadis itu dan memilih memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Aku lagi melengkapi catatan sosiologi, nih." Pulpen mengetuk-ngetuk bibir yang diberi _lip tint_ kemerahan. "Besok aku ulangan bab tiga, sekolahmu sudah sampai situ?"

Memang Karma dan Rio memilih sekolah yang berbeda sejak lulus SMP. Kesempatan bertemu pun hanya dapat dilakukan kurang lebih seminggu sekali karena Rio berambisi untuk lolos seleksi pertukaran pelajar jadi ia memilih untuk memperbanyak waktu belajarnya. Sedangkan Karma masih seperti dulu, masih suka membolos namun frekuensinya berkurang mengingat rival abadinya, Asano _Alien Dari Mars_ Gakushuu, satu sekolah dengannya jadi tidak ada banyak waktu untuk bermain-main.

Seperti sekarang ini, Rio mengunjungi perpustakaan kota secara rutin di akhir pekan. Biasanya Karma akan bergabung dengan tujuan 1) mengganggu Rio, 2) ikut belajar atau membantu Rio agar paham pada suatu materi mengingat mereka sama-sama jurusan IPS. Namun kali ini agak berbeda karena tujuannya kemari bukan dari kedua pilihan tersebut.

Rio melirik Karma yang sepertinya enggan menjawabnya atau sekadar membuka mata. Ia menghela napas keras-keras.

"Serius, Karma." Rio mengangkat pulpen merah mudanya dan kembali berkutat melengkapi catatannya. "Kamu kenapa kesini segala, sih? Kalau ngantuk mending di rumah aja 'kan."

Karma diam saja dan merubah posisi menjadi menghadap lurus ke depan, masih dengan kepala di atas meja namun kali ini dagunya yang menumpu.

Rio melirik ke sebelahnya dimana Karma yang diam terus sedari tadi tapi bisa ia maklumi karena pacarnya itu sedang dalam hawa-hawa bermesraan dengan kasur. Sesaat kemudian ia menyadari arah pandang Karma, yaitu jatuh tepat ke seorang pemuda berhelai biru pendek yang duduk berjarak empat meja di depan mereka.

Dan tawanya bisa meledak saat itu juga kalau saja Rio lupa dimana ia berada sekarang jadi telapak tangannya menutupi bibirnya dan mengeluarkan suara tawa tertahan.

"Pfft."

Karma bangun mendadak dan bibirnya mengerucut. "Apa?"

Rio terkekeh dengan perasaan geli. "Aw, pacarku lucu deh kalau lagi cemburu."

"Aku nggak pandai cemburu."

Kikikan geli mengalun di telinga Karma. "Oh, siapa bilang? Kamu sangat, sangat jago lho. Kalau bisa dijadikan gelar mungkin kamu sudah di tingkat Master. Cemburu sama Nagisa 'kan soalnya minggu lalu pas kamu ke sini ada aku lagi sama dia?"

"Nagisa siapa?" Karma bergumam.

"Ya, Nagisa Shiota, lah. Masa Nagisa Hazuki, entar jadinya anime renang-renangan dong, hehe."

"... garing."

Rio mengerenyit. "Emang lagi nggak ngelucu. Ayo, ngaku kamu beneran cemburu."

Pemuda itu memalingkan wajah dengan menenggelamkannya pada kedua lengan yang tertumpuk di atas meja, menanggapi kata-katanya tapi terdengar tidak begitu jelas di telinga Rio. Rio tertawa lagi, murni karena gemas oleh tingkah Karma. Ia melarikan jemari tangan kirinya ke helaian merah halus beraroma mint itu, membuatnya acak-acakan dalam sekali sapuan (kemudian baru Karma sadari tadi ia tidak sempat menyisir atau merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan terkena angin saat mengebut tadi). Rio menyibak poni Karma yang menutupi dahi sebelum kembali berfokus pada catatan yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Konsentrasi Rio menyalin materi buyar seketika saat pergelangan kirinya yang tengah mengelus rambut Karma ditangkap dan jatuh dalam genggaman tangan yang lebih besar. Rio mengangkat alis melihat perlakuan Karma pada tangannya. Jemari mereka bertaut dan dibawa ke depan wajah si merah, menghirup aroma manis dari kulit Rio. Mata Karma terpejam dan ibu jarinya mengusap punggung tangan yang ada dalam genggamannya itu.

Rio mendengus pelan. Ah, Karma yang sedang manis begini memang kelemahannya.

Hari itu mendung di awal bulan September, rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi kaca di belakang mereka. Buku paket tebal sosiologi dan binder terabaikan. Ada dua kepala di atas meja, yang satu memejamkan mata, yang lainnya mengawasi wajah damai di depannya, masih dengan tangan bertaut di antara mereka.

.

.

.

 **end**.

* * *

 **a/n**. GUYS JANGAN PADA BOSEN BAKAL LIAT AKUN INI NYAMPAH TERUS especially di archive karuri for these 30 days! maafkan naya hanya sampahnya pair ini yang kekurangan asupan jadi merestock sendiri:(

ps. ayo tebak ini curhat apa bukan:( maap ya ini hasil gagal move on dimodusin mantan kemarin:(

pps. sesungguhnya sy sgt lemah sama prompt holding hands ini:(


End file.
